Missiva
by Leilanelivia
Summary: um jovem se apaixona pela primeira vez,mais como se fazer notar sem ouvir um 'não' direto? o seu irmão lhe dá uma ideia e ele põe em prática


A mais atraente das flores, considerado o mais belo da rua,do quarteirão,do bairro onde vive,alto e esguio,Afrodite desde muito cedo é um genuíno chamariz para olhadelas cobiçosas de muitas pessoas homens e mulheres não importava, também quem não se encanta pelas resplandescentes orbes azuis desse jovem,o longo cabelo loiro levemente ondulado até abaixo da cintura ,caindo em cascatas luminosas ,e modelando ainda mais esse fisico esbelto e curvilíneo,os lábios carnudos e naturalmente corados são um capítulo a parte,desejáveis,o lindo sinal logo abaixo do olho esquerdo um belo detalhe ,o bonito e andrógino semblante que completa essa epitome da perfeição um encanto...prova disso são Shura e Angelo vulgo Máscara da Morte (por ser um exímio açougueiro) que são declaradamente apaixonados por ele,mas o sueco os considera amigos muito caros,nada mais...Afrodite seduz sem nem mesmo se esforçar para isso,desperta amores ,se diverte com isso,no entanto,no auge dos seus dezenove anos,ele nunca tinha se apaixonado deveras por ninguém,nem sabia o que isso significava,todavia tal coisa mudou no início desse ano,o seu primeiro na universidade,ele atravessa o limiar da porta orgulhoso por ter ingressado no curso de direito por mérito próprio,contudo o seu sorriso amplo e empoado se desmanchou aos poucos ao fixar um par de olhos verdes reluzentes como duas esmeraldas,tão francos,e ao mesmo tempo tão misteriosos,tão lindos...a impressão desse olhar foi tão viril para o sueco que ele ficou extático,sem saber como agir,até parece que ele esta a flutuar ,que miríades de borboletas estão a passear pela sua barriga,e que o seu coração batendo desordenado no peito vai sair pela sua boca,o pisciano acorda desse transe com os corpos dos outros estudantes encostando de leve no seu,se recompondo Afrodite se acomoda no primeiro lugar vago que encontrou,e que para o azar do pisciano era bem perto do belo docente

bom dia alunos eu sou o professor Saga e...

As palavras exatas não importam mais,e sim essa voz grave e imponente,esse timbre tão único e arrepiante,deixa o sueco desconcertado,ele não se entende,nunca se sentiu assim antes,magnetizado por ninguém,ele não sabe o que pensar,como se portar,e tais sensações se repetem sem cessar nos dias posteriores, cada vez mais fortes,confuso o sueco não se anima nesses dias a sair de bobeira do seu lar,ou a brincar com os sentimentos alheios,a imagem do professor Saga não sai do seu pensamento,atė parece uma ideia fixa,colada em seu âmago como tatuagem,ele já não come ou dorme direito,e esses dois derradeiros sintomas terminaram por alertar o seu malicioso irmão Cardinale que indaga grave

o que é que tá rolando com você Afrodite? eu tô preocupado

eu...não tá rolando nada demais comigo não Cardinale

me conta vai,confia em mim...

Diante do olhar incisivo do mais velho,o mais novo terminou por relatar ao outro com detalhes ,tudo o que vem sentindo nos últimos dias,ao finalizar a sua fala,o estudante de direito ouve o seu irmão gargalhar estridentemente,e meio zangado ele pergunta

você esta rindo do que hein Cardinale? eu sou algum palhaço por acaso?

não...é isso.. não...mais você não percebeu mesmo o que tá acontecendo contigo maninho?

não ?o que?

você esta apaixonado irmão

diz o outro pisciano como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo

apaixonado eu? isso é ridículo eu nunca...

para tudo há uma primeira vez nessa vida,e bem vindo ao clube daqueles que amam...

Afrodite custa a crer que haja verdade nas afirmações do seu irmão,porém ele não acha uma explicação melhor,o seu olhar vive procurando a figura de Saga,a sua tez de porcelana tá sempre arrepiada,e não é apenas pela beleza fisíca dele não (porquanto quando teve o ensejo de ver Kanon o irmão gêmeo idêntico do professor não sentiu nada por este),o raro sorriso daquele homem ,a sua voz instigante...são como sombras que o seguem para todo o lugar sem soltá-lo,não obstante o sueco não quer admitir ,que foi enredado pelas teias do amor,entretanto para o desgosto do seu orgulho, ele só faltou morrer ao enxergar numa tarde aleatória,o geminiano enlaçando a cintura de uma lambisgóia qualquer,próximo da entrada da faculdade,e quase desmaiou ao ser chamado por ele,e conhecer a dita bruaca

Afrodite vem cá...Afrodite eu quero que você conheça alguém...

professor Saga...

falou o pisciano se aproximando

more este é o Afrodite um dos meus alunos do curso de direito ,e esta é a Geist a minha namorada

muito prazer moça...

exclamou o sueco falso ao apertar a destra da morena

a sua mão está tremendo Afrodite?você tá bem?

é impressão tua Geist,eu estou ótimo

sei...

nesse átimo o pisciano odiou essa mulher que tentava expô-lo ao ridículo diante do grego,contudo ainda sendo falso ele conclui

foi um prazer mesmo conhecer você Geist,e eu desejo felicidades ao casal,mais agora eu tenho mesmo que ir,eu já estou atrasado até

Sem esperar a resposta dos outros dois,o irmão de Cardinale sai dalí mais do que depressa,as lágrimas ardidas fluindo dos seus olhos,e a raiva que esta presa no seu ser,escancaram nitidamente os sentimentos que estão dentro do seu coração,ele esta sim de quatro pelo professor Saga,louco por ele,e simultaneamente com muito ódio e ciúmes dele por estar com aquela azinha,aquela sem graça,aquela idiota,aquela sem sal,ao invés de com ele,a vontade do loiro ao compreender que aquela escrota,a vaca Geist tentou humilhá-lo naquele momento foi de encher a cara cínica dela de tabefes,todavia o lindo sueco se conteve,não valia a pena se sujar com aquele tipo vulgar...o sueco soluçou,o moreno não o enxergou ,mais viu a barata cascuda da Geist,é a primeira vez que ele ama,e.igualmente não é correspondido,que se sente menosprezado...será que foi assim que Máscara e Shura se sentiram ao serem desprezados por ele?...vazios,sozinhos, desvalorizados...

isso lhe deu uma boa ideia por que não usar a sua perspicácia e inteligência para unir os seus dois queridos amigos...eles podem ser muito felizes juntos ,e quem sabe auxiliando Shura e Máscara ,ele não

possa vir a olvidar esse amor que nasceu em seu intimo e não tem chance de florescer,pelo menos é o que o pisciano supõe...nos dias subsequentes,ele se esforçou,criou situações para unir os seus amigos,e como o loiro é muito focado em tudo o que faz,em menos de dois meses,Shura e Máscara da Morte já eram um casal oficial e muito apaixonado,o sueco esta contente por eles,não obstante esse passatempo,ou qualquer outro que tenha se permitido nos últimos tempos não foi o suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer-se do geminiano um segundo sequer,ao contrário,quanto mais os dias se passam mais o pisciano pensa no belo professor grego,no quanto quer experimentar o gosto do beijo dele,o calor do seu abraço,fruir do seu amor,parece até uma doença...a sua vida mudou ,ele já não quer sair pra balada toda hora,já não alimenta tanta vaidade no tocante a sua exuberante beleza física,já que ela não foi o bastante para fazer o seu amor notá-lo...e nem mesmo a pequena satisfação de saber que o moreno terminou com a lambisgóia e baranga da Geist foi o suficiente para animá-lo ... (se ele esteve com uma mulher certamente é hétero)ele não tem chance,o seu amor continua sem fiúza como dantes

paulatinamente seis mese se passam,e a alma de Afrodite continua embriagada de paixão pelo moreno,ele acorda pensando no geminiano,ele dorme pensando no geminiano,isto é quando ele consegue dormir,o loiro já não se sente completo,o seu mundo esta sem cor ,desde o dia em que o seu olhar cruzou com o do mais velho...Saga é um mistério que ele quer decifrar,e não dá para fugir disso...

O seu corpo dói,o seu coração pesa ,as suas orbes azuis parecem vagas e vazias fitando o nada...observando a fisionomia melancólica e suspirante do seu irmão mais moço,Cardinale mais uma vez se incomoda,e desta feita resolve agir

_Afrodite já chega!!

_como?

interpela o sueco confuso

_eu já estou cansado desse seu amor patético e infantil...

_o que você disse?

_eu já estou farto de ver você choramingando e suspirando pelos cantos por esse homem...

_eu não faço isso...

_faz sim! você está sofrendo...até peso você perdeu com essa sua apatia

_foram só dois quilos Cardinale..

_isso tem que acabar irmão,esse amor desmedido tem que ter um fim,um limite

_mas...

_ponha esse sentimento para fora,deixe fluir ,e depois partir...

_não...não...

_onde está o meu sedutor e orgulhoso irmão ,que é capaz de envolver a quem quiser,ele sumiu foi? me fala...

_eu...

_é melhor você ouvir logo a opinião desse homem sobre ti,seja lá qual for,e se libertar de uma vez por todas dessa opressiva sensação

_eu não posso simplesmente chegar perto dele,e falar na lata acerca do que eu sinto por ele...

_e porque não?

_porque...é...

_se você não quer falar ao vivo então telefona,manda um e-mail,uma mensagem,uma carta sei lá...mais você tem que desabafar Afrodite se desvencilhar dessa angústia,o amor deve ser algo bom,que nos faz feliz,e não uma agonia...

Afrodite reflete com calma depois,sobre as frases de Cardinale,talvez por em palavras tudo o que Saga causa em seu ser lhe ajude...finalmente após muitas tentativas,e muito papel rasgado um amontoado de letras coerentes e tradutoras de diversas emoções surgiram

**"Meu amor...eu nem sei se posso te chamar de amor,mais mediante o que eu sinto por você eu posso sim...um olhar,bastou um olhar para eu me prender à você Saga,bastou um resplandecer dos seus olhos esmeraldas para eu me apaixonar ,me pôr fora de mim ,em órbita,em outra dimensão...nunca ninguém teve o poder de fazer comigo o que você fez ,e com tão pouco...eu nunca amei de fato à ninguém até te encontrar,nunca desejei tanto estar nos braços fortes de alguém como eu quero estar nos teus,me entregar de uma vez como eu quero contigo...eu jamais senti ciúmes de outrem como eu experimentei de você com aquela Geist...você está nos meus pensamentos o dia inteiro,toda hora,eu sonho com o nosso amor,a nossa felicidade...uma reciprocidade que certamente não será minha,eu vou deixar mais claro,é muito provável que você não se interesse por outro homem (você deve ser hétero não?)...sim,você despertou o amor sincero e inédito de um outro cara,habituado a flertar e a seduzir,mais nunca a se deixar prender...talvez este seja o meu penar ,gostar de quem não gosta de mim...****Mais eu te assevero convicto Saga, que ninguém te ama como eu,ninguém te adora como eu,nem um outro te admira tanto quanto eu,eu te amo integralmente,o homem lindissímo que você é,o seu caratér ,a sua honradez,o seu raro e lindo sorriso...****De alguma forma eu precisava expressar o quanto tú és importante para mim,salientar a sua relevância no meu viver...eu penso em você a todo instante,a minha mente ,o meu corpo e a minha alma pertencem só a ti,você Saga é o meu sol,a minha lua,o meu mundo e o meu universo... eu não espero ser amado de volta,mais verbalizar a grandeza do amor que eu sinto por você meu moreno lindo,é dar a absoluta certeza de que ele existe de verdade...e de que ter conhecido e amado você,foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida...****Eu te amo Saga para sempre..."**

o pisciano se sentiu meio bobo por ter traçado tais palavras,mais igualmente,ligeiramente aliviado da pressã de não falar sobre o que sente,o sueco põe o papel dobrado de qualquer jeito em um dos bolsos da sua calça jeans meia canela,e se dirige apressado até a universidade,entre tentativas falhas de escrita e a atual conclusão,ele havia virado a noite sem dormir,o que nos últimos tempos não vem sendo exatamente uma novidade...

A sua ação ao adentrar na faculdade, foi um impulso,algo que se ele raciocinasse friamente não faria,contudo para a sua habitual altivez o simples fato de estar apaixonado já se configura um gritante contrassenso,lépido o pisciano se encaminhou até a sala dos professores ainda vazia ,e colocou a sua carta ,entre as páginas de um livro que o geminiano costuma ler todos os dias nos espaços entre as aulas sem contudo levá-lo para o seu lar,e que invariavelmente sempre esta sobre a mesa de mogno escuro (ter reparado em todas as minúcias da rotina do seu objeto de desejo veio a calhar enfim...) e retirou-se mais rápido ainda,no caminho para a sua sala ele se deu conta do que fez...entregar uma cartinha romântica e sem assinatura à um paquerinha? isto é ato de um adolescente,e ele é um homem feito...o sueco ainda cogita pegar o comprometedor bilhete de volta,mais se apercebe de que isto será inútil...ao ver o geminiano já com o seu famigerado livro em mãos,o pisciano respira fundo,o que esta feito está feito afinal,não adianta se martirizar...

A maior parte dessa manhã se passa de forma corriqueira,as primeiras aulas,o momento de adquirir alimentos saudáveis na cantina,o retorno ás derradeiras aulas do dia...o loiro sente o seu peito se comprimir,o seu organismo retesar,estas aulas seriam as do professor Saga...como agir normalmente,diante do amor que sente por ele? será que o grego encontrou o seu recado?que o leu? o apreciou?

Ao abrir o seu personalizado caderno e vê a sua folha de desabafo amoroso, cuidadosamente dobrada no meio dele,o pisciano empalideceu,se vexou sentiu o chão sumir sob os seus pés,o objeto está alí,mas...o Saga sem dúvida já sabe sobre o seu amor,quem ele é...mais não o quer...a discreta devolução deve significar desprezo e desinteresse...essa rejeição muda,sem sons,é como ser atingido por diversos tapas na cara,fere muito mais...o seu ímpeto de chorar é enorme,porém ao mesmo tempo a sua ufania dá sinais de despontamento,ele não vai chorar ,na frente de quem não lhe dá valor,mais não vai mesmo...atordoado ele oculta a carta,e se ergue buscando a saída da sala,sorrindo de canto ,pormenor que não é notado pelo loiro o moreno interroga

_Afrodite aonde você vai?

_ao banheiro

responde o pisciano de costas sem parar de andar,já no sanitário o irmão de Cardinale tenta concatenar as suas ideias defronte a pia de louça branca

Ele jamais deveria ter escancarado a respeito do seu amor para o moreno...para que se apaixonar afinal,somente para sofrer e ser desdenhado,isso não é justo...maldita carta,se não fosse por ela,ele ainda poderia se iludir de que um dia ele poderia ser visto pelo outro,mais agora perante a realidade, o que fazer?ela é tão cruel ,como conviver com o moreno então sem se sentir envergonhado,como?

Retirando o papel do seu esconderijo,Afrodite se prepara para jogá-lo fora quando algo chama a sua atenção,há letras diferentes grafadas na carta,ele havia feito a sua declaração de amor,usando uma caneta vermelha,essas novas frases estão escritas de preto,tal constatação é como uma boia para um naúfrago,uma esperança para o coração do loiro,o lindo professor lhe respondeu,sôfrego e curioso Afrodite lê

**"Minha rosa...como estás?..bom, francamente eu achei bem infantil,mais fofo,você tentar me fazer te notar através de uma carta,o que não quer dizer que eu não tenha gostado claro,foi legal...****Tú és incomparável...Afrodite você também desperta o meu interesse já há algum tempo,todavia você sempre me pareceu tão belo,tão superior,tão deslumbrante ... que aparentava ser inalcansável para um cara comum como eu... (eu acho que você vai ficar surpreso com isso,mais eu sou bissexual assumido tá?)****Eu terminei com a minha ex,porque eu só pensava em você Afrodite,mesmo sem querer...eu só aspirava estar contigo meu loiro perfeito...****Eu te quero muito cara,e fiquei muito feliz ao saber que você sente algo demasiadamente...forte por mim... e eu quero demais te encontrar pessoalmente ,para te mostrar não apenas com palavras mais sim com atitudes o quanto eu te desejo minha rosa****Saga Linard"**

O sueco se comove com a réplica do moreno,escrever a carta foi a melhor coisa que ele poderia ter feito,ele está ciente agora de que é retribuido,o geminiano igualmente o ama,e também anseia por ele,a vontade do loiro é sair cantando e dançando por aí,mais antes que ele possa fazer qualquer coisa,uma mão bem talhada alisando as suas nádegas empinadas,um corpo morno roçando no seu,e uma mordida suave no lóbulo da sua orelha esquerda ,o alertam,e a voz grave do outro lhe eletriza

_oi belo ...você é muito gostoso sabia..

o pisciano por um milagre,consegue mexer a sua cabeça o suficiente para fixar o rosto do mais velho e balbuciar

_S-Saga...

O loiro ganha um selinho,e ao se afastar o geminiano conclui

_eu te pego hoje às oito no barzinho da esquina,vai valer muito a pena eu te garanto,não se atrase

Afrodite só se recupera do seu torpor após o docente fechar a porta do banheiro,o seu ser está em frenesi,ele está à ponto de incendiar e meio trêmulo,e tudo isso somente com um selinho,imagina então quando o moreno estiver lhe dando prazer de verdade...a perspectiva de amar e ser amado,o sexo entre eles,um futuro namoro...

O seu amor lhe garantiu que o encontro vindouro valerá a pena,e ele vai acreditar nessa promessa ,e fazer a sua parte,correr para a sua casa e ficar mais belo até do que já é (se é que isso é possível) para enfeitiçar ainda mais os sentidos e a imaginação do homem que é o amor da sua vida

É,essa noite promete...

fim

o Saga tinha que ser moreno também só pra variar (e essa história esta escrita em outro lugar com o meu nome de Leililiv...


End file.
